Solatia
by nekabie
Summary: Leah has always hated Bella Swan, her older half sister. Like her mother, she's been banned from her tribe, as female wolves are viewed as dangerous and uncontrollable. What happens when Leah imprints on Bella's mate, Edward? Will she avenge her mother's memory and get what is owed her? A horror story. Read and head the warnings!


**This is a horror story I had hoped to get up by Halloween. It was meant to be a one chapter one shot, but has grown to the point that I must break it into three chapters. Chapter two is halfway done and I know exactly how three will go, so hopefully, this will be done in a month.**

**See the A/N at the bottom for the status of other stories. This story has not been beta'ed. I'll circle back around to my beta for my other stories soon.**

**WARNING: This is a horror story at its heart! I will warn you now that this includes elements of rape, both male and female, mind control, character death, non-consensual sex (re: rape, again), and a whole slate of terrible, terrible people who aren't above ruining other people's lives to get what they want.**

**There are NO heros in this story. HEA is relative to how you feel about the characters. I can't say more without giving away the ending.**

**Don't like? Don't know? Don't read.**

~~~ Solatia ~~~

If there was once constant factor in her life, it was that Leah hated Isabella Swan.

For two women tied by common paternal genetics, one would have thought that these two young women could have grown up close, loving and kind, but Leah was born from a curse, or so she thought. She spent her life in the shadow of Bella, and like a shadow, she was always a fading half of a person when compared to her oldest sibling.

Never loved by her father.

Always used as a tool by her mother.

Scorned by the sister she once idolized for just the shortest of times.

And now, unnoticed by the love of her life - Bella's husband and mate, one Edward Cullen-Vampire.

It didn't matter to the outcast shape shifter that he was her mortal enemy. All she knew was that with one look, she felt the tell tale signs of imprinting - heady giddiness, dizzying vision, even a sudden surge of nausea as her stomach seemed to flip over on itself. She knew Edward was hers. She knew Bella would now know the pain of always being second best.

Not even second best, Leah bitterly reminded herself as she crept away from her hiding spot, so close to the meeting meadow near her former tribe's border.

If you were second best, at least your father would have taken you and your mother in when his home was nearly empty. If you were second best, the distant relatives you called a tribe would have let you be part of their pack instead of pushing you out to be a lone wolf, pun intended. If you're second best, the vampire you are now bound to will at least feel the urge to look in your direction, knowing that his stilled heart is being pulled in another direction.

Instead, as Bella traded a few angry, terse words with Billy Black, Edward stood at her side, hands on her back and shoulder, bolstering her confidence and sharing his aura of love for his human mate.

Leah shifted and ran as fast as she could, seeking out a river that ran through the edges of her former tribe's land. It was sacred, and a place for cleansing and contemplation. Switching back to her human form, Leah paused, and not able to stop it, threw up the contents of her last meal. The thought of Her Edward, touching that vile harpy of her so-called sister, made her ill. Those were her hands to touch. Her chest to lean against for comfort. How could her imprint not know she was waiting for him?

The woman paused and kneeled in the shallow water of the river bank. She softly sung a song her mother had taught her as a young child. It was back when Sue still believed in the magic of the imprint, and used all the mystical songs, charms, burning rubs, and sprinkled herbs she knew of to bind Charlie Swan, her own imprint, to her.

However nothing worked. Nothing ever worked.

~~~ Solatia ~~~

Bella was barely over a few months old, the product of a high school New Year's Eve liaison between Charlie and the lovely Renee Higgenbotham, his high school sweetheart. During that holiday season, vampires had been passing through the area, and true to legend, three members of the tribe shifted into wolf form: Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and his sister, Sue.

After making quick work of the two rogue vampires, Billy, Harry and Sue kept using their wolf form, ever so slightly paranoid of another coven's arrival. Due to their nature, they had kept to themselves for most of the year on the reservation. When Charlie insisted on bringing his young baby and his new wife over to see his best friend for an early Christmas party, Billy didn't argue. He had missed seeing his old pal for so many months, and now with his wife due soon with twins, he honestly wanted to talk about his worries with Charlie. When Sue arrived at the Black's with cobbler in hand, she took one look at Charlie and imprinted. She dropped the cobbler on the floor, and when approached by Renee, who was concerned over Sue's sudden look of shock, the Quiluete woman realized that claiming Charlie as her imprint would not be easy.

She cursed Renee with a most foul name, but spoke in her native language. Turning on her heel, she ran from the house and into the woods, deep and dark, until she was sure she could phase in safety from prying eyes. She ran for days, ending up in the spartan forests on the edge of the tundra.

She stayed there for two weeks.

Sue didn't know how or why, but one day, as she woke from the snow den she'd carved out with her paws, she had to go back. She had to find Charlie. She had to convince him that he was hers.

It was New Year's Eve when she arrived at the Swan home. She lurked in the forest line while she eavesdropped on Charlie. He spoke loving words on the phone to his wife, who had taken their child to see her grandmother in Tucson. His affectionate words made Sue seethe in envy. She couldn't stop the growls that rumbled in her throat.

After the phone call ended, Charlie was soon to bed, unwilling to stay up for the holiday revelries on TV. He had an early shift as the rookie on the local police force, and wanted to get a good night of sleep in. Bella had been a fussy baby, and he was going to enjoy his brief break from midnight diaper changes.

Once Sue was sure the neighborhood was unaware of her, she phased back to her human form. Naked and bathed in moonlight, she creeped into the house and up the stairs. She entered the bedroom of her imprint, and slowly peeled back the bedding that was covering him. She crawled over his sleeping form, and nose to nose, exhaled his name, breathing her pheromones and scent on him. After a moment, Charlie slowly started to stir, and Sue couldn't stop her wicked grin when she could feel evidence of his arousal against her thigh. Again she breathed our his name, urging him awake.

When Charlie was awake, his eyes were wild. Like a man possessed, he grabbed Sue's hips and pulled her down onto his straining erection. With a laugh, Sue ripped off his underwear, and finished the task, sinking down until her hot flesh was flush with his hips. Eager to stake her claim and take from him what she felt was only hers, she started to ride him rough and fast. Charlie couldn't speak in his scent induced frenzy. His hands held her hips tightly and he bucked up against her sex, pushing his cock into her over and over. Orgasms followed, and in the post coital haze, Charlie's body soon responded to Sue's frantic touches. Hours were spent in their sexual tryst before sleep consumed them.

The 4:30 a.m. alarm came too soon, and when Charlie woke with a start to see who was sharing his bed, he started yelling at his imprintee. The evening's fucking was a strange, almost surreal memory in Charlie's mind, and Sue was quickly in tears, trying to explain that fate had brought them together. She threw out words like shifting and imprinting and tried to start in on a legend of her tribe, but her imprint was soon wrapping her in a sheet and on the phone with Harry, demanding he arrive and take his sister away. Accusations of drugging and rape filled the air. Billy arrived with his fellow pack mate and the two men snatched Sue up by her arms and dragged her in tears to the 50's era Ford truck they arrived in.

Charlie slammed the door, the last time he'd ever speak to the three shifters of his own volition.

Safe and dressed back on the reservation, Sue explained that she had imprinted, and by right, Charlie was hers, not Renee's. Billy and Harry looked on in shock. Harry himself had imprinted just a few days prior to Sue's cousin in the Makey tribe, so he understood the pull an imprint had. However, never would he think of harming his imprint or upsetting her, even if it meant his own happiness. His wolf simply wouldn't let it! Soon, an Alpha order was given to Sue to steer far from Charlie unless he asked for her, and never to attempt to seduce him again, unless he initiated the contact. She was ordered to remain on the reservation until further notice. Billy called his old friend, and informed him that Sue would not bother him again. Charlie grunted an acknowledgement and hung up. The friendship was over.

Renee returned the next week, none the wiser of the incident, and life in the Swan home continued as they spent the next year enjoying all of the 'firsts' a baby has.

Sue, however, lived alone in the most meager cottage on the reservation, cooing over her belly as it grew with her daughter. Alone, she birthed Leah, choosing to do so in her wolf form. She'd taken to her shifting as a spiritual connection to her soul, and preferred the canine form over human.

Fearing that an imprint might ruin his marriage, Billy soon stopped shifting, and Harry was now Alpha. Harry, however, didn't want the burden of remaining a wolf simply to keep Sue in line. After many discussions, Billy did some research and within a few months of Leah's birth, found the phone number of one Dr. Carlisle Masen working in a rural hospital in Kentucky. A visit was made, and by Bella's third birthday, a couple by the name of Jasper and Alice Whitlock moved into a home next door to the Swans.

A young, beautiful couple in their mid-twenties, the Whitlocks and the Swans became the best of friends. Jasper was a former MP, according to his impeccable records, and Alice was a kindergarten teacher. Jasper was soon Charlie's favorite coworker, and Alice and Renee carpooled to the school for their jobs. They were thick as thieves.

It also helped that once a month, they met Billy, Harry, and the male Quilleutes of the age of 18 or older, on a secluded section of First Beach. A bonfire was built, and tribal drumming filled the air. Stories of Cold Ones were told, and Alice and Jasper, garbed in theatrical robes made by the hands of the tribal women, played their parts, casting ominous shadows and making evil declarations against the tribe. Alice hissed out her desire for revenge upon her fallen mate, and Harry would say the words of Taha Aki before shifting and mock-killing the dark haired woman.

The issue of having a male alpha always present in the tribe was solved. There were always three males, and sometimes more, that could shift and be the protectors the tribe needed.

Sue, it would seem, was doomed to live in her cottage.

Leah would remember lots of long walks through the forests, or, if it was dark enough, rides on her mother's back. She learned all of the herb lore, and instead of reading Green Eggs and Ham, she went to bed with stories of whaling, and eagles that could speak if you just knew how to listen.

Harry had stopped shifting, and passed on the mantle of Alpha to Quil Atera, III. Always, it was stressed that the first order an Alpha had to issue was to bind Sue to the reservation. Despite their isolation, there was no concern about her mixing with her own tribe and living a normal life. Sue only chose to do so out of her sullenness. When new men phased, she would blast them with her bitterness and anger through their mental bond. By the time Leah was four, no one would visit their cottage anymore to beg her to rejoin the tribe. Occasionally, if the two were gone on a long walk through the forest, they would return to find shelves stocked with food or a spot in the roof fixed. Companionship, however, was in short supply.

When Leah was almost 5, an error was made. Quil passed the Alpha role to Jason Call. Jason, though, chose to enjoy a few beers in human form with his pack immediately after. By the time he phased back into a wolf to issue Sue her injunction, she was already in human form, on the Swan's doorstep, with Leah on her hip.

Forks had never seen a screaming cat fight of the magnitude that followed. Apparently, Charlie had confessed to Renee his encounter with Sue at some point in the previous years, and Renee had believed his claim that Sue must have drugged him in his sleep. Charlie had never looked twice at another woman, and even once, a year ago, when doubt had creeped into her heart, it was Alice and Jasper that assured her that Charlie only had eyes for her.

The baby in Sue's arms was a game changer. Her eyes were Charlie's eyes, and her face, while darker in tone, was eerily similar to Bella's.

By the time Billy, Harry, and Jason arrived, Jasper was half dressed in his uniform shirt, and threatening to arrest both women if they didn't calm down. Charlie sat on his front stoop, crestfallen and dismayed. Alice held a crying Bella in her arms and was rushing her into the Whitlock home.

Charlie slept on the Whitlock's sofa for the next week. For her actions, Sue suffered punishment at the hands of the pack. The bite mark scars on her back were deep and wide.

The next month, Billy arrived at Sue's cottage with an envelope in hand. It contained a few hundred dollars. Charlie was sending child support. At first, Sue took it as a sign, but the second month, a note was in the envelope from Charlie, assuring her that he didn't blame the little girl, and didn't wish to punish her, but he couldn't be her father-figure. He encouraged Sue to get over him and find another man, but Charlie would keep up the support until she was 18.

Unbeknownst to Sue, another lovely young couple moved into the new house constructed in the empty lot on the other side of the Swan home. Emmett and Rosalie McCarthy from upstate New York joined the neighborhood. He was a work at home computer genius of some vague sort. She was a housewife who adored Bella to no end and was more than happy to watch over her when she was too sick to attend school so that Renee and Charlie could work.

The McCarthys switched off months with the Whitlocks at First Beach.

When Leah was six, Sue started to get stir crazy. She refused to phase for a few weeks, hoping to loose the ability. Perhaps if she did, her insatiable need for her imprint would cease. It did not, however, and one night, Sue left Leah sleeping, and ran to the Swan home. Alpha commands could no longer contain her. Her mind was clouded by and overwhelming need to get to Charlie and fuck him. She was in heat, and the compulsion to be impregnated could be stopped by no one.

No one but the four vampires awaiting her.

There was a scuffle. Snarls filled the air, and Sue more than once was picked up and tossed clear of the path to the Swan home. Jasper tried to reason with her, but she kept remembering the emotions she felt when she imprinted on Charlie. It repeated through her like a tape loop. She wanted one thing and one thing only.

Cries from the direction of the Swan home startled them all. Charlie, in only pajamas and bare feet, stumbled through the forest as though he was sleep walking. Renee was trying to keep up with him, but the harsh ground slowed her own bare footed progress. There was no preventing them coming up on the sight of their neighbors pinning down a horse sized wolf. Howls filled the air and the rest of the Quilleute pack soon joined them. Renee was hysterical. Sue was dragged away by her fur. Charlie stood in a haze with a strange smile on his face.

There was no choice the next day when together with Billy and Harry, the truth of the supernatural nature of Forks was revealed to the Swans. It all made sense now. Sue, apparently, was in heat the night she raped Charlie, and her supernatural connection to him overrode his will, forcing him to participate.

Her heat cycle over, Sue sunk into a deep depression. Harry and his wife, Ester, tried their best to get Sue to move in with them, or at least hand over Leah. She could live and be raised with her cousins, Seth and Emily. At the mention of loosing her child, Sue was livid, and nearly tore up her meager cottage trying to banish her sibling from her home.

Instead of long walks filled with stories and herbal cures, Sue and Leah now sat in front of a paltry fireplace, and Sue spoke of retribution, revenge, and justice.

On Bella's eighth birthday, Renee realized she didn't have birthday candles for the cake, and decided to run to the convenience store a few miles up the 101, since the grocer had already closed for the night. She would never drive home. The official statement was that she must have hit a large animal, such as a moose or bear headed to a den for hibernation. Jasper knew by the smell that Sue had murdered Renee, but there was no way the police force could arrest her based on her ability to shift into a 6 foot tall wolf.

The last Alpha order Sue was given was that she was banished from the tribe and never to return. She walked away with Leah on her back and a sack hanging from her teeth of all they owned. She built a log hut using mud and moss to seal it up. She lived three miles directly west of the Swan home. The one time she did arrive on Charlie's back stoop, the angry man told her that he ordered her away and to never come back. As a parting gift, Harry had told Charlie that imprintees had to obey their imprints. It was something the tribe had only discovered recently, but it proved to work in Charlie's case.

When Bella turned ten, the old Platt mansion was suddenly a hot bed of activity. It took almost a year, but the old Victorian was rebuilt into pristine condition. Soon after the contractor trucks left, a moving van arrived. The local hospital was happy to have a world class caliber surgeon and head of ER moving into their sleepy town. Soon, the names of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme, and their nephew, Edward, were on everyone's lips. While Edward was said to be in his mid teens, apparently he was a musical and math prodigy, and was schooled at home via online classes. He was only seen once every few weeks helping his mother at the grocer's or picking up dry cleaning. Still, the town thought they were lovely, and it wasn't long before the three couples on the end of K Street were soon enjoying monthly dinners that expanded to include the Cullens.

It was said that little Bella with ponytails and buck teeth had her first starry eyed crush in Edward. Esme soon took an active role in the young girl's life. One of the three women, Alice, Rosalie, or Esme, was always around town with the cute, freckled face brunette in tow. She lacked no maternal affection, and was soon playing piano and cello, as well as working her was up the belt series in marital arts.

The Christmas Bella was twelve, Charlie seemed particularly melancholy. Most of their friends chalked it up to missing Renee, but the source was much more sinister. Hidden in the forest, Sue was starting to get agitated again. Her heat would be upon her soon. With no Renee to stand in her way, Charlie had to choose her and submit.

Charlie too, could recognize the signs as well. On New Year's Eve, he let Bella stay up for the countdown to midnight. When his daughter turned to Edward after giving her father a hug and kiss, he seemed to understand what he needed to do. At one a.m., he searched his safe for the paperwork he needed. It was set neatly on the desk, along with a stack of letters, most bearing Bella's name and a date upon them, spanning the next decade and a half. He steeled his spine, stood up and headed into the forest.

A few miles in, he could tell Sue was headed to him. He paused, fighting to stand his ground against the pull he felt that compelled him forward. He waited, much like a hunter in a deer stand, holding his breath as his quarry came into sight. Soon, Sue was within feet of him. He waited. She phased back into human form, and reached her arms out to her imprint, a bright smile of victory on her face.

Before she could touch Charlie, he brought his hand up and put the barrel of his service revolver into his mouth, then pulled the trigger.

His final act of revenge was that his gun only had one bullet, and he brought no more with him. Sue scrambled around her dead imprint's body, trying to find one more bullet so she could join him in the afterlife, but none were there. Anger soon overwhelmed her grief, and she headed to the Swan home, no longer impaired by her imprint's order. She intended to kill the child that Sue always blamed her misery on.

Had Bella not been conceived, Charlie never would have proposed to Renee.

Had Bella not been born, Charlie wouldn't have hesitated to leave Renee for her.

Had Bella not been loved by Charlie, he would have rushed to be Leah's parent.

Had Bella not been Charlie's priority in life, Sue could be happy.

Sue was met at the forest line. She charged, but the fight was short. The line of seven vampires held her down, but all looked to Edward and allowed him the honor to snap her neck.

Leah was found the next day by the wolves. Reluctant to leave her home, she cried that her mother would return soon. She was dragged from the hut eventually, and placed into her uncle's home. The tribe reluctantly buried Sue in an unmarked grave on the reservation. Never did a wolf feel animosity towards the vampires for what had occurred.

The years that followed were not happy ones in the Clearwater home. Leah refused to be educated, and Ester often said that she couldn't tame the wild in that girl.

Men still phased, and the tribe added new legends of the mad female wolf to their stories. Alphas swore to order any woman that phased to stop phasing and resume a normal human life. It was a danger they would not risk again.

Bella moved into the McCarthy home, adopted by them per Charlie's wishes. When she was a teen, she avoided the other teens in Forks, preferring instead the company of her makeshift family. Another family with three teen girls, by the name of Villena, moved into town. While the parents were originally from Spain, their adopted daughters were from Ireland and Belarus. They were soon thick as thieves with Bella, forming the peer group she needed. Rumors swirled that when Edward came home from the swanky private college he attended, he was allowed to date Bella under the strictest guidelines possible. On more than one occasion, Edward's Volvo could be seen leaving the movie theater in Port Angeles with Chief Whitlock's police cruiser following it. The over-customized Jeep Wrangler that stalked the Cullen Volvo on prom night was jokingly called 'The Hymen Patrol.'

Shortly after Bella graduated from Fork's High, with honors, the houses on K street went up for sale. Dr. Cullen started talking about how his wife wanted the hustle and bustle of penthouse living again. Bella and her friends, Katie, Irene, and Tanya, spoke of acceptances to places like Cornell, Wesley, Oglethorpe, and Brown.

By Bella's nineteenth birthday, K street had new residents, the hospital had a new administrator, and Officer Marks was the new chief. Life went on and gossip found new topics.

**So - update on me, if you so care. The move is done! It has been a pure hell for me this year. I would apologize for the tardiness of posting, but life got in the way, and moving my home and family was my priority. I will not apologize for that, nor should anyone have to apologize for prioritizing their real life.**

**Anyhoo, last I left off, I was packing up and selling my old home. Next came living in a slum lord apartment while we waited 5 months for short sale approval of our new home. This included 3 hours of commuting for me each day. I'm surprised I didn't strangle my hubby or real estate agent during this time. We're now in our new house and its taken me a few months to dig through the piles of boxes to get to a point I have time to type.**

**20 Degrees - 2 primary chapters are left until I feel its done. There may be an occasional chapter after. Again, this story is mainly smut, and the 2 chapters left will wrap up the very tenuous bit of plot contained within The next chapter is 2/3rds done, and I just found the thumb drive that document was one, so I hope to finish it real soon and post.**

**Coven Queen - probably going to hold on this a bit. Queen B has changed her story a bit, and its going to get a bit complicated. What I orginally envisioned for the reservation has changed a bit and I have to work that in. Once I finish 20 degrees and most of Succor, CQ will have my attention.**

**Succor - I'm going to remove the Complete mark on this one. Bella from that story has an interesting 5ish chapter story and I'm working on the next chapter there, but I'm not happy with some of the dialog and want to re-write about 3 pages.**


End file.
